


Filthy Thoughts

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Eh @lotusss-flowerbomb @bluestarego needed a taste. They wanted to see what was tumbling in my head when I saw this pic LOL. Hm. I hope you enjoy it. >:DDark!Bucky/fem reader - headcanon mostly. I just typed this up. Please excuse any editing mistakes, my bad!Warning: 18+! smut, assault, dark stuff. Le sigh. Read with caution!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Filthy Thoughts

_James ‘Bucky’ Barnes liked rules. Boundaries, those were disposable._

  * Especially when it came to you.
  * You were once strong enough to be on your own. He admired that.
  * Until he came into your life.
  * Blue eyes, and a smile made of sun shine, he was so sweet. So unassuming.
  * He would bring you lunch at work, walk you to your car after your shift. You simply chalked it up to being safe. A doting boyfriend. Protective.
  * The first month was filled with heated bodies entwined in passionate lovemaking. There were stolen kisses, heavy petting when he would show up at your job.
  * What a man! So considerate and _attentive_.
  * You forgot to pay your phone bill at the end of that month. Sometimes you were forgetful of little things like that.
  * Bucky couldn’t reach you. And he decided you didn’t need to be in charge of your life after that.
  * To take away any burden you might have.
  * Your _choices_.
  * At first it was just simple things, honestly harmless; be home by this time, don’t wear that top, stop smiling at your male colleague. You joked he was just ‘old fashioned’
  * He was still nice, endearingly so, that you didn’t see it coming.
  * A moody man when he arrived at your home. A few kisses later, the two of you were in your room. You waited for his tenderness.
  * Bucky leaned his head on your shoulder, slipped his hand into yours, raised it to his mouth and placed a kiss on the palm.
  * **_Click-Click_**
  * “Wear these tonight.” His voice was different. Not light like you remembered but heavy, burdened with purpose.
  * You giggled at the naughty cuff around your wrist. Kinky, but he couldn’t be _serious_?
  * “This isn’t a joke,” He grumbled and with his metal hand grabbed your face. “And stop fucking laughing.”
  * “I don’t want-“ you said softly, hurt.
  * “You do what I tell you to do. It’s better this way.” He insisted.
  * You were afraid and more so of what would happen if you disobeyed him.
  * Bucky was right. In the end he was always right.
  * He fucked your throat. Something you had told him you wanted to hold off doing. But he reminded you of the alternative.
  * “I’ll fuck your voice away. Wanna keep talking to that _shit for brains_ at your job?”
  * After a sharp lesson, your lover, the man you thought would be the love of your life broke you down further.
  * Molding you to his own desires he fucked your ass.
  * “Bad girls don’t get to cum. Do they doll?”
  * You furiously shook your head, strained at his girth and the punishing pace he inflicted.
  * “Tame the brat right out of you. Won’t I?”
  * Again you nodded up and down. Tears spilled from your cheeks and your hands, still cuffed, gripped the bed.
  * “Doll, all you have to do is listen,” he groaned, bottoming out at your tight ring. “Be obedient.” He growled and began to fuck you harder.
  * “Can you do that doll?” his voice light as air.
  * You nodded, bowed your head into the mattress and prayed for it to be over soon.
  * “Speak up!” he chuckled, pumped you harder, and slapped your ass.
  * “I will!” you shouted tearfully.
  * Ten times stronger than you, Bucky pushed your up turned ass into the bed. He deepened the plunge straight into your flight or fight response.
  * Bucky thought you never looked more beautiful. Pain etched on to your lips, silent pleads, the realization you had seriously fucked up.
  * “Do as I say.” He encouraged, going slower into you. “You promise me.” He added.
  * You nodded hysterically, “Yes, I will do as you say. I promise!”
  * “That’s a good girl.” His lips brushed against your ear, he kissed your tears.
  * His metal hand dipped between the mattress and your pelvis.
  * His fingers found wetness, slick enough to rub your clit hard and fast.
  * “See,” he whispered watching you become unhinged. “I’m not all doom and gloom.”
  * Bucky started to fuck you harder again. Swirled your clit with his fingers and within minutes your desperate cunt came for him.
  * It was refreshing. Watching you break into a fit of moans, the tracks of clarity leaking from your eyes.
  * After this day, you wouldn’t need anybody but him.




End file.
